


sweater weather (I want the world in my hands)

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, there's no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: day 4: friends to lovers, clothes sharing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020





	sweater weather (I want the world in my hands)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make my drabbles longer but instead they just keep getting shorter hhh enjoy!

Bokuto used to borrow clothes from Akaashi in the past when he wasn’t as bulky as he currently was, but when the situation was reversed, well…

He was a weak, weak man.

“Hey, Tsumu?.”

“Yeah?”

“Is Akaashi wearing my jersey jacket?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess?”

“Oh, good. Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t seeing things.”

Atsumu snickered when he glanced at Bokuto’s wide eyed, open mouthed look. “Oi, if ya don’t close yer mouth, a bug is gonna come flying in.”

Bokuto shut his mouth, which subconsciously parted again. It was the middle of break, the team was scattered about the court. He had planned to use the alloted time for break to talk to Akaashi whom he had invited along with a few other high school friends and acquaintances but there he was, rooted to his spot watching the younger converse surprisingly animatedly with Hinata and Kenma off to the side.

Atsumu sighed, roughly shoving Bokuto from behind to get him moving. “Move it, ya big lump of muscle.”

Bokuto stumbled as he was continuously shoved and pushed in the direction of Akaashi and the others. Konoha waved lazily, Kuroo, Daichi, Kenma, and Osamu gave their own kind of greeting. And of course, Akaashi who had a soft smile on his face as he bowed his head in greeting. “Miya-san, Bokuto-san.”

Atsumu happily greeted everyone before sticking himself next to his twin. Bokuto gulped as he looked at Akaashi up and down and holy heck, not only was he in the older’s jersey jacket, but he was also wearing Bokuto’s old volleyball shorts. Noticing the stare, Akaashi flushed slightly as he toyed with the sleeve of the jacket. “I hope you don’t mind, my pants got ripped and the rest of my shorts were still in the laundry, and you forgot these when you stayed over last. Oh, and I got a bit chilly so Sakusa handed me your jacket saying you wouldn’t mind.”

“O-oh, yeah, sure, I don’t mind.” Bokuto winced as he stuttered, glaring at Hinata and Sakusa from where they were behind Akaashi. He had expected this from Hinata, maybe even Atsumu, but Sakusa? He made a mental note to steal and hide all of the other’s face masks when they got back to the dorms. He glanced back down at Akaashi who had a bemused look on his face. “Aren’t you gonna sit down, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah! Yes! That is, uh, yep!”

He almost tripped as he sat next to Akaashi on the bench. Konoha shamelessly laughed at him. Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo and Daichi who were giving him funny looks.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Yes, Akaashi?”

And then he was back to admiring the spectacle that was his closest friend in his clothes. Why would he focus on his scheming and snickering friends when Akaashi was _right there_ in _his_ clothes?

Truly, he was a weak, weak man.

* * *

  
  


“See you guys!” Bokuto yelled out as he and Akaashi walked away from their group of friends, turning in for the night. His three teammates and roommates had decided to go drinking with the rest, and Bokuto had wanted to spend some time with Akaashi alone so he declined. By the teasing hollers and comments the others gave him as they walked away, Bokuto was pretty sure they planned it all. Akashi quietly laughed at their antics. The older couldn’t help but stare at him. How was one so beautiful? He honestly thought it was a bit unfair. The offer of a movie night at Akaashi’s place barely registered in Bokuto’s brain but he was quick to agree.

When it came to the other, he was always ready to agree. Even if Akaashi were to tell him to walk off a bridge, which was unlikely. Maybe. Possibly.

* * *

  
  


“What are we going for?” Akaashi asked from where he was kneeling by his cd collection while Bokuto set up the computer and connected it to the tv. Scanning through the titles, Bokuto beamed as he pointed at the one he wanted to watch. Akaashi chuckled as he took out the disk. “Of course you want to watch this.”

“Excuse me, Peter Pan is a wonderful movie.”

“Gee, I wouldn’t have guessed from the hundreds of times you made me watch it with you.”

“Hey, hey, hundreds is too much.”

“Dozens, then.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whined as he plopped onto the couch, the younger soon following him. Bokuto’s attention went back to his jacket that the younger still hadn’t taken off. Not that he was complaining. no , not at all.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yes, Keiji?”

“The movie won’t start itself.”

“Uh huh,” Bokuto mumbled, eyes still on the jacket. He didn’t notice the small smirk Akaashi had on his face. “Koutarou.”

“Y-yeah?”

“The movie?”

“Oh, yes! The movie, yes.”

Akaashi looked on fondly at his fumbling friend, thinking that it might be the perfect time.

  
  


“Hey, Kou?”

Akaashi’s soft voice was always a well welcomed distraction. They were nearing the end of the movie as the lost boys and the Darlings and the protagonist Peter battled it out with Captain Hook and his crew, little Tinkerbell doing her fair share of fighting.

“Yes, Ji?” Always so quick when it came to the other, Bokuto immediately tore his attention away from the movie to give it wholly to the other, a feat he would and could never do with anyone else because hello? He was watching Peter Pan?

Akaashi just stared at him for a few beats, eyes warm and gleaming blue. Bokuto never minded drowning in those eyes. Slowly, Akaashi began to inch closer, shuffling until their thighs were touching. Bokuto couldn’t breath nor move as Akaashi softly pressed his lips against his, sighing and smiling against him. Too early, Akaashi moved away, eyeing Bokuto’s shocked face. Giggling, he flicked the other’s nose, successfully bringing him out of his stupor.

“Ji, you, what?”

Akaashi suddenly sat up and slung a leg across Bokuto’s lap, arms going up his chest before wrapping loosely around his neck. Nimble and elegant finger played with the short strands by his nape. “Wanna know a secret, Koutarou?”

Bokuto gulped, nodding as he shakily laid his hands on the younger’s lithe hips to help keep him steady. Akaashi smiled wider as he leaned in for another kiss, this one Bokuto responded to very well if the low groan Akaashi let out was any indication. Separating, Akaashi whispered breathlessly against his lips. “You’re my second star to the right.”

Bokuto wasted no time to pull him in for another kiss, Akaashi happily surging forward.

“And you’re my Neverland, Ji. My whole world.”

* * *

  
  
  


“Ya think they’re finally smooching?”

“Atsumu, please never say that word again.”

“Well, if those two aren’t making out if not fucking by now, I swear to all the deities that I’m going to end them both. The pining has been going on too long.”

“I’ve been with them since high school, imagine my pain.”

“The damn owl would call me at ass o’clock to rant about how ‘unfairly beautiful’ Akaashi was.”

“That’s it, I'm calling them to ask.”

“Hinata, no!”

“I’m one step ahead of you. Keiji texted and said they’re cuddling while watching Peter Pan 2.”

“Eh, that’s nothing. Are they finally together?”

“By cuddling, I meant they’re on their second round already.”

“I did not need to know that.”

“Aw, is Omi Omi too innocent?”

“I’ll fucking show you innocent-”

“You’re playing into his hands, Sakusa-san!”

“Guys, why the fuck is Akaashi texting Kenma in the middle of-”

“I regret coming out with you lot.”

“C’mon now, Sawamura, live a little.”

“Oi, be glad they’re not doing it in your dorm.”

“ _Yet_ , Konoha-san, yet.”

“Don’t be so glum, Shoyo.”

“Look, Keiji sent a photo-”

“KENMA WHAT THE HELL!”

“MY EYES, _MY EYES_!”

“Oh my god, I could’ve lived without seeing that.”

“Yep, I totally regret coming now.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey, Keiji?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“You knew what you were doing when you wore my jacket, didn’t you?”

“If you weren’t gonna make a move after so long, I decided to do it myself.”

A soft chuckle and a softer kiss unlike the harsh and desperate ones prior. “I love you, my world.”

“I love you, my star.”


End file.
